1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a desuperheater apparatus installed in a steam carrying pipeline through a valve connected to the pipeline and an insertion and retraction device whereby the desuperheater may be installed without taking the line out of service.
2. Background
In many steam distribution systems, such as are found in petroleum refineries and the like, it is essential to maintain operations and to avoid interrupting the supply of steam through the system. On the other hand, from time to time, there are requirements to change the thermal conditions of the steam such as by adding or deleting desuperheating water to the steam supply network at selected points.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for installing desuperheating capabilities in steam distribution piping, particularly in applications wherein the distribution lines cannot be shut down or isolated for installation of desuperheaters in a conventional manner.